What If? Vol 1 35
), the Watcher comes by to tell him what would have happened if Bullseye had been killed during his escape from prison. Elektra still spares Foggy, so the Kingpin puts out a hit on her for her betrayal. To escape, she and Matt leave New York to find a new life for themselves. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = And Thus Are Born the Cat People! | Synopsis2 = Some time in the middle ages, a sorceror named Ebrok magically evolved cats and treated them as his children, but his colleagues were displeased by the new race's lack of servility, high reproductive rate, and violent tendencies. When most of the cat-people are banished by the other wizards, Ebrok's original two creations, Flavius and Helene escape the purge by devising a magical glamour to hide as humans, then work towards making their people more compatible with humanity. When Orann, one of the other wizards finds out about them, he kills Ebrok. Flavius retaliates by throwing a potion at Orann, which sends him fleeing out into town where he inadvertently spreads a new strain of Black Death. Flavius and Helene then set off to live in hiding while they research the solution to their problems and find a cure for the plague they accidentally unleashed. | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor2_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * as unnamed wizard * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = What If Yellowjacket Had Died? | Synopsis3 = Diverging from , the Wasp is a few seconds too late to save Yellowjacket from being crushed by a truck hurled by the Elfqueen. She blames Captain America for his death since he alerted Elfqueen to Hank's sneak attack and animosity is fueled when the account of the battle Cap releases to the press reveals Hank's dishonorable tactics. In her anger, Jan takes to moonlighting as the Black Wasp, brutally attacking criminals wherever she can find them and leading the other Avengers to worry about what's become of her. During a rescue operation at a burning building, Jan contemplates letting Cap get crushed by falling debris, but Tigra leaps in to rescue him and take the hit in his place. Ashamed, Jan reflects on her reaction to Hank's death and voluntarily resigns from the Avengers. | Writer3_1 = Alan Zelenetz | Penciler3_1 = Greg LaRocque | Inker3_1 = Mike Esposito | Inker3_2 = Sal Trapani | Colourist3_1 = Don Warfield | Letterer3_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor3_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Carrothers * Jenkins * Monkley * Snort Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}